gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgent
|manufacturer = HVY |image_size = 300 |related = Police Riot |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 6 (driver and five passengers) |price = $675,000 (GTA Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com)}} The HVY Insurgent is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. The Insurgent is a Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that appears in two variants, called Insurgent (SUV-like version) and Insurgent Pick-Up (pick-up armed version). Design The vehicle itself is mainly based on the GURKHA MPV and LAPV, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the Conquest KnightXV, especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille over the main one, where the hood is slightly pronounced. The design of the front and sides are very likely to have been influenced by the Pitbull VX . It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the Marauder, apparently for the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows and a similar tail lights scheme, except that the ones found on this vehicle are squared. The name is also a possible inspiration, as Marauder and Insurgent are often related. Depending on the variants, the Insurgent Pick-Up more closely resembles the GURKHA, while the Insurgent is closer to the Conquest Knight. It features multiple accessories by default, which includes roof-mounted lights, SUV-like compartment and a heightened roof with a unusable hatch. The Insurgent is able to carry 2 passengers on the sides, as it features roof rails and running boards. It is operated by Merryweather Security. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Insurgent is incredibly durable, nearly as durable as the Rhino. It can survive three direct hits from a tank, around four Buzzard rockets, three RPG shots, seven or more Sticky Bombs or around 20-25 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. Body deformation is very minimal. The Insurgent has large windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front, and despite the fact that there is a barrier between the rear seats and the covered compartment, players can still be shot through it. In terms of raw performance though, the Insurgent is acceptable. It has acceleration which is somewhat lacking, but justified because of its heavy weight. For top speed, the Insurgent is overall, acceptable but not remarkable. The immense weight the Insurgent provides helps it keep grounded when cornering, and contributes to unexpectedly good handling for a vehicle of its stature. It has a good cornering radius and understeer is relatively minor. Both versions of the Insurgent are abnormally sensitive in the air, and may be prone to bad landings if the user isn't aware. Though the engine model or bay cannot be seen, the sound is similar to that of the Landstalker's, but, sounding smoother, is likely fitted with 4 more cylinders, making it a V8. Just like the Landstalker, it also sounds to be a diesel engine with the low-revving sound. GTA Online Overview Diesel V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Locations * The Insurgent can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $675,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. ** It can be kept in the players' garage once bought and can be customized like any storeable car. * The Insurgent appears twice in The Humane Labs Raid, during the setup missions Insurgents and Deliver EMP where it driven by a player as part of the mission objectives. ** Other Insurgents can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, they can not be accessed or obtained. Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Insurgent during Humane Raid - Insurgents. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP setup mission. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent-GTAV-Unarmed.jpg|The Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentLobby-GTAO.jpg|Insurgent's advertisement as a Heist Setup lobby. =Insurgent Pick-Up= |manufacturer = HVY |related = Police Riot |image_size = 300 |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 9 (driver, gunner and seven passengers) |price = $1,350,000 (GTA Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com)}} The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent Pick-Up is an armed variant of the Insurgent. It features multiple accessories by default, which includes a front roll cage, roof-mounted lights and a roof-mounted Browning M2HB .50 caliber machine gun. It features a movable turret hatch that covers the gunner from rear attacks. The turret also features a non-functional light. Just like the standard Insurgent, it is inspired by the Gurkha series, particularly the Gurkha RPV, using the exact same fenders, rear pick-up bed, external roll-bar application to the rear, and general body shape. It features two external bars on the front, posing as framework bars to avoid crushing of the windshield and A Pillars upon rolling over, as well as general defence from crashes. The Pick-up variant can carry 2 additional passengers on the truck bed, plus the gunner, which uses a separated seat. It is also operated by Merryweather Security. Pegasus will likely deliver a dark-green Insurgent Pick-Up, 1 in 10 deliveries will be either black or dark brown, however, as of Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2, all deliveries will be dark-green. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online Like with the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up is incredibly durable, more so than the Rhino. It can survive around three tank shots, around five Buzzard rockets, three RPG shots, six Sticky Bombs or around 40-50 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. The vehicle has bulletproof tires by default after purchase, and since it is already fully armored, it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object The Insurgent Pick-Up has large unarmored windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the from all angles. Because of its extreme mass, driving directly over a motorcycle will almost certainly cause an immediate explosion. The rear passengers on the Insurgent Pick-Up can toggle between ducking into the vehicle or getting on the gunner seat by pressing right on the D-Pad. This tactic can be extremely useful in case the gunner is very weak and needs to regenerate his health back by ducking into the Insurgent. Once he/she regains his/her health, they can press right on the D-Pad to get back up on the gunner seat. Another tactic can be done if there are multiple players on the rear seats, they can take turns being gunners. The ability to use the turret can be done either from the passenger seats or while standing on the roof in case that both rear seats are occupied and another player wants to use the turret. GTA Online Overview Diesel V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Locations * The Insurgent Pick-Up can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,350,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. ** Unlike the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up can only be called in by Pegasus. * Insurgent Pick-Up can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, they cannot be accessed or obtained. * It can be seen in the Merryweather convoy in the Pacific Standard - Convoy setup and can be used during said mission. * Pegasus Deliveries: Due to its size compared to the Rhino, the Insurgent Pick-Up has several additional possible delivery locations across the map. It shares this trait with the Karin Technical, which has the same spawn locations. Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. Insurgent-Pick-Up-Taillight Issue-GTA V.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-up from a distance in the enhanced version, notice how the rear lights aren't glitched from a distance. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent-GTAV.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-Up on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Insurgent MG GTA V.png|The turret in first person. Trivia * The Insurgent is one of the few vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online to be based on a Canadian vehicle. * The Insurgent has an insurance premium of $16,875 each time it is destroyed, making it the third most expensive premium in Grand Theft Auto Online (second being the Osiris with a premium of $24,275 and first being the T20 with a premium of $27,500). * The Insurgent is one of two vehicles to have a deductible other than 1.25% the cost of buying it (being 2.5% in this case), the other being the Elegy RH8. * In the enhanced version, the rear tail lights lights aren't mirrored, however, from a distance, they will be. This glitch isn't present in the original version of the game. ** As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update, the Insurgent Pick-Up has gained corrections to the glitched rear lights (enhanced version only). * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. However, it was intended to indicate a "dangerous vehicle", as both Insurgents are heavily armored and destroying them isn't easy. * Strangely, despite being a lot lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. * The Insurgent Pick-Up cannot be singularly hijacked. The player would need 10 players to hijack the truck, as players will automatically go to the next available spot when entering. * When the Heists Update was first released, the covered Insurgent, when purchased, would have maxed armor (with there not even being an "armor" customization tab at mod shops), bulletproof tires already installed, and players within it could not be shot out from the rear. These features were all removed in later updates. * Upon release of the Heists Update, both versions of the Insurgent had a minor glitch where the front wheels received 4% of the power from the engine. This was fixed in the Ill Gotten Gains Update Part 1, so the Insurgent's front wheels receive 40% of the power instead. * Both Insurgents come in a unique olive drab color. When comparing the stock color to the olive color in Los Santos Customs the stock color appears to have a unique shading to it. Also unique are the stock tire colors which once changed cannot be changed back. Navigation }} es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather